staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia 13.45-16.10 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 13.45 Mechanizm ekonomii rynkowej (5): Co to jest produktywność?- kolejny odc. serialu japońskiego 14.15 ABC ekonomii (26): Produktywność pracy - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.20 Zarządzanie (6): Organizacyjne procedury działania - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.35 "Gospodarka USA" (6): "Polityka finansowa: Czy możemy sterować gospodarką" - serial dok. prod. USA 15.05 ABC ekonomii (9): System podatkowy 15.10 "Rozwój firm" (7) - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prezentacje. Oblicza szkoły: Poznawać świat 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Luz - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 18.00 "ALF" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 19.00 Katolicki Magazyn Młodzieżowy 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji Ephraim Lessing "Natan Mędrzec" 21.50 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: litery S i T 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Złote węgorze" - film fab. prod. czecho-słowackiej 1978/1979 0.25 Jutro w Programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda: "Test" (1): metody badania przedmiotów otaczających człowieka 17.10 Artysta i jego świat: "Franc Hals z Antwerpii" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 17.40 Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna: Kłopoty z Rzecząpospolitą 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, Biuro" (24): "Chaos w sekretariacie" (3) - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" (132) - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Menuet i inne utwory I.J. Paderewskiego - recital młodego pianisty Karola Radziwonowicza 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.30 "Szajbus" - film dokumentalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy - program publicystyczny 22.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (7): "Dzień zapłaty" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 Prawo wyboru - program publicystyczny 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 17.30 Program na dziś 17.35 Debata - dyskusja poselska 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok reklamowy 18.30 Video-kącik 18.35 Makowa panienka - film dla dzieci 18.40 Studio TV Lublin 19.00 Zaklęty dwór - film TVP /odc. 4/ 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.10 Piosenki na życzenie 20.20 Lalka - film TVP /odc. 3/ 21.40 Kontakt - magazyn interwencyjny 21.50 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 08.00 Przegląd prasy lokalnej (Kurier Lubelski, Express Fakty, Gazeta w Lublinie, Dziennik Lubelski) 17.30 Dziennik 17.35 Wydarzenia, opinie, fakty 20.00 Przegląd prasy Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Rhineman Exchange (cz. 2) — film wojenny 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne w Sheffield 9.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, zawody w Australii 10.30 Międzynarodowy mecz koszykówki w Groningen, Holandia 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w St. Denis 13.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścig ciężarówek — monstrów 16.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover 16.30 Europejski rajd przełajowy, Kinnekulle Ring, Szwecja 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 19.00 Koszykówka NBA, finały 20.30 Międzynarodowy mecz koszykówki w Groningen, Holandia 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego 23.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Irlandii 0.30 Maraton w Sztokholmie 1.30 Teleschuss’92 MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu Duran Duran 17.00 The MTV Coca — Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku, 20.00 MTV's The Cure Rockumentary — historia zespołu The Cure, 20.30 MTV Unplugged — dziś gwiazdą programujest zespół The Cure, 21.00 MTV Prime — największe przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor.filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Georgie — serial anim. 6.30 Diplodorianie — serial anim. 7.00 Mój mały pony — jap. film anim. 8.30 W wielkim kraju małych ludzi — kanad. film fab. dla dzieci 10.00 Król Drozdobrody — baśń filmowa RFN 11.15 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.20 Dzień jak żaden inny — wydanie specjalne 12.15 Sielmann special 13.15 Night Patrol (Nocny patrol) — komedia USA, 1984 14.40 Mannequin (Manekin) — komedia USA, 1987 16.15 Amerykański włóczęga — film anim. USA 17.45 Servus, Grüezi und Glückauf 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 K—9 — komedia sensac. USA, 1988 21.10 Gorillas in the Mist (Goryle we mgle) — film przyg. USA, 1988 23.35 10 vor 11 — magazyn kulturalny 0.05 Mit stählerner Faust (Dusted) — film sensac. USA, 1989 1.35 The Riffs II — Flucht aus der Bronx — wł. film sensac. 1982 3.00 K—9 4.40 Amerykański włóczęga Sat 1 6.00 Raumschiff Enterprise 6.50 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Der Bettelstudent 12.50 Glücksrad 13.35 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA 14.30 Männerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA, po filmie SAT 1 News 15.05 Wiener Blut — niem. film fab., 1942, po filmie SAT 1 News 17.05 Fantastic Voyage (Fantastyczna podróż) — film fab. USA, 1965 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani — Arzt auf Hawaii — serial USA 21.15 Die Heilige und ihr Narr — austr. film fab. 1957 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Stories — mag. 23.50 Bielefelder Home Stories — film eksperymentalny Mathiasa Müllera 0.10 Stunde der Filmemacher — z życia aktorki 0.25 Raumschiff Enterprise